


Fights

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AUish, F/F, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Kid OCs - Freeform, Teens, Wifey&wifeys, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Peace was disrupted for the Ayase-Toujo residence, they are not the only one that is affected.Part of the ELMG shorts.





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Posting 3 shorts in on day wheew.
> 
> this was posted from ff.net

* * *

The day was peaceful, the sun is shining, the bird's is singing. The Ayase-Toujo residence is lounging about on their porch chatting with the Nishikino-Yazawa's. It's calming and all was per—

"NO! I DON'T CARE!"

"But Makochi-"

The adults were bewildered at what they heard and one thought runs in their head. 'What in the world happened?' There was a few commotions going on that could be heard in the house. Eli got up to see what she could do, that is until Nozomi hold her hand to pull her back. When questioning her, Nozomi just shook her head and held up a card.  _'Let the situation flow'_  seeing it she sat back down, she knew better than to question her wife.

"SEE IF I CARE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

The last bit was the last straw, Eli ran back in and this time Nozomi lets her. They all went back in, it was odd that it was their daughter who shouted. The Ayase-Toujo pair looked at each other, they knew that their daughter rarely shout, furthermore those were a very powerful and hateful words and they knew something really bad had happen.

Apparently they were not the only one who were shocked, they saw the back of the Nishikino-Yazawa's daughter staring up the stairs frozen.

Nozomi looked at the said girl's parents and saw that both of the pairs stepped forward. Maki gently laid her hand on her daughters shoulder.

It was enough to get her daughter of her frozen state.

"P-papa? Mama?" As she turn around all of them saw the tear tracks and eyes full of regret and sadness.

Seeing the state her daughter in Nico hugged her along with Maki.

"W-what…should I do? She hates me… It's all my fault… she hates me…"

The situation finally sinks to her heart, realizing what had transpired she cried her hearts out.

She, Mako Nishikino, had made her closest friend hate her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts & requests are accepted~


End file.
